bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 4
One morning,the guppies were eating pepparoni pizza when they heard a voice. Voice: "Hello?" Molly: "Who said that?" The guppies continue on when the voice comes back again. Voice: "Hello? This is the Seven-Team....right?" Molly: "Yeah....that's us..." Deema: "But we can't see you!" Voice: "Oh! You can't see us! How very rude of us!" Three identical brown creatures pop out. Deema yelps and hides under the table,with her pizza. Brown Creature: "We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio." Molly: "Oh hello. Any trouble happening?" Dugtrio: "Oh yes. Last night,during the earthquake...our child Diglett was attacked. He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain. We couldn't possibly climb somewhere so high up..." Oona:(gasp)"That's terrible!" Dugtrio: "Like it is. That's why we must call upon you for your help. Diglett was abducted by a Pokemon by the name of Skarmory." Gil: "I thought you meant one of those narrow gauge engines." Deema: "Very funny,Gil!" Dugtrio: "Right. Anyway,it's a vilely vicious ruffian. Please be careful. We appreciate your help. We must go!"(burrows away) Goby: "That was so sudden,there's no time to refuse..." Molly: "Well,we better go." The guppies went outside,where Pikachu approaches by. Pikachu: "Hey there guppies." Gil: "Hey." Molly: "Listen,we've been asked to go out on a mission." Pikachu: "Oh really?" Voice: "Oh yeah!" Deema: "What in the world is going on with that guy?" Dugtrio pops out,startling Deema. Pikachu: "Come on now,this guy ain't gonna hurt cha." Dugtrio: "I know I won't. Our child,Diglett,was kidnapped. He was taken to Mt Steel's summit." Deema: "I bet he was having a steelastic time over thar!" The guppies chuckled. Dugtrio: "Ha...very funny...bye!"(burrows away) Pikachu: "Okay then...I guess we better take off..." Deema: "Into outer space?" Everyone laughed. Pikachu: "No silly! To Mt Steel." Deema: "Oh." The Seven-Team started off to Mt Steel. They stopped by the entrance. Pikachu: "This is it. Mt Steel." Nonny: "Looks high..." Pikachu: "It does. We have to go to the top." Dugtrio:(pops up)"Just a little note,the peak is 9F!"(burrows away) Molly: "Okay,to the top!" Gil: "Here we go!" Inside the mountain... (Song: Here We Go) Gil: "Are you r-r-r-r-ready,yeah? Move it,move!" All: "Oh-oh! Oh-oh!" Gil: "Ready? Here we go!" All: "Oh-oh! Oh-oh!" Pikachu: "Stand up! It's time to go. On your mark,get set,let's move. Hop aboard,we're leaving now. We've got so much to do-o!" Molly: "We won't stop,til we get to the very top. (Nonny: "That's right. She's right.") Start the clock. Are you ready to roll? (Nonny: "Are you ready?") Cause here we go-o!" All: "We got a green light. We're gonna take a ride. Come on! What are you waiting for? It's time to move it,it's time to groove it. Are you ready? Cause here we go-o! Oh-oh,oh-oh! Get up,get on your feet,oh-oh oh-oh." Goby: "Kick it and feel the beat." All: "Oh-oh,oh-oh! We're gonna hit the road. Here we go!" Gil: "We're taking off. We're cruising now. There's so much to explore. Next stop is anywhere,a mile or two or more-hor!" Deema: "Now's the time. Imagination comes to life!" Nonny: "Yeah,okay!" Molly: "Jump up high! Are you ready to roll? (Nonny: "Are you ready to roll?") Cause here we go-o!" All: "We got a green light. We're gonna take a ride. Come on! What are you waiting for? It's time to move it,it's time to groove it. Are you ready? Cause here we go-o! Oh-oh,oh-oh! Get up,get on your feet,oh-oh oh-oh!" Nonny: "Kick it and feel the beat!" All: "Oh-oh,oh-oh! We're going to hit the road! Here we go!" (Song ends) The team had made it to 9F,known as the peak. Gil was the first to notice Diglett up on a high ledge. Gil: "He guys! Diglett's up there!" Molly: "Hey,little buddy. We're here to rescue you. Are you alright?" Diglett:(frightened)"I...I'm scared...." Skarmory: "Hey! What do you wanderers think you're doing?" Pikachu: "We're here to rescue Diglett!" Nonny: "Release that child at once!" Skarmory: "You don't tell me what to do! Diglett's the problem!" Nonny: "What are you talking about?" Skarmory: "Because of those hideous earthquakes,I can't get any sleep! Those earthquakes are caused by those itty bitty scampering lunatics running around!" Gil: "Who are you calling lunatic? It's not their fault. Sure there have been quakes galore lately..." Pikachu: "But it would take more than just Diglett's family scattering around under ground to cause such a quake." Skarmory: "Silence! We'll fight if we keep this up!" Pikachu:(to guppies)"It's not possible,kids. He's in too much of an outrage to speak reasonably. We're going to have to fight." Gil: "Fight? But we have no powers..." Pikachu: "Sure you do. You know that purple robot,Moscow? He operated you all with attacks....attacks such as Thunderbolt,Dream Eater,Shadowball,Poison Sting...all of it. So you,pink-haired girl...you have Psychic attacks. The blue haired boy...Water attacks. The blonde girl...Electric attacks,like mine. African boy...Posion attacks. Japanese purple-haired girl....Ghost Attacks. And you,Irish boy....Fire attacks....everyone got it?" Guppies: "Got it!" And the battle begins! *'Pikachu threw Gravelrock.' *'The Gravelrock went flying towards Skarmory!' *'Skarmory took 20 damage!' *'Nonny used Ember!' *'It's super effective!' *'Skarmory took 24 damage! Also sustained a burn!' *'Deema used Tackle!' *'It's not very effective...' *'Skarmory took 13 damage! Used Sand-Attack!' *'Guppies' accuracy fell slightly!' *'Skarmory's burn inflicted 5 damage!' *'Gil used Water Gun!' *'It's super effective!' *'Skarmory took 27 damage! Also was defeated!' ''''And the battle now ends! Skarmory lays,barely conscious,on the stone ground. Skarmory: "Grr...I can't keep up..." Deema: "Good,that's because you are doing no good today. You've been a naughty,naughty,naughty,naughty bird." Skarmory: "I'll flee for now!"(flies away) Gil: "See ya,crazy!" Pikachu: "We've sent that nasty critter flying away." Molly: "Okay now,little guy. It's safe to come down now." Diglett: "I can't...I'm too scared to move..." Gil: "Aw,don't worry. I'll get you down." Nonny: "Wait,Gil. That platform is ''pretty high. If you go up there,how will you get down?" Oona: "And more importantly,how will we get the poor little guy down?" Pikachu: "It's too steep to climb..." Goby: "And we can't swim that far." Molly: "Then what can we do?" The team heard buzzing coming towards them. Magnemites 1 and 2 had arrived. Molly: "Oh,it's you guys!" Magnemite 1: "VE GOT VORD OF DIS. VE CAN REZCUE DIGLETT FROM DE SKY. BZBZBZZT!" Magnemite 2: "HOLD-A ON TO US-A TIGHT. BZBZ! DO NOT BE-A SCARED. WE-A WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE-A OF ZAPPING-A YOU. BZBZBZZ!" Back at the castle... Diglett: "Ahhh....I was very scared....maybe because I was somewhere up so high...my feet feel like they're still walking on air..." Deema: "WHAT!? You have feet?!" Diglett: "Uh,forget it...." Magnemite 1: "VEALLY? HE HAZ DEM!?" Pikachu: "Oh,well,you're safe now. Great,isn't it?" Diglett: "Yeah. Thank you very much." Voice: "Yeah! You've been rescued! Awesome!" Deema: "Excuse me,whoever-you-are! I don't think it's right to talk when we don't know where you are." Voice: "Oh gosh! Sorry! How rude of me!" Once again,Dugtrio pops up,startling Deema. Deema: "I'm getting tired of being startled all the time." Diglett: "Papa!" Dugtrio: "Diglett! You has us worried. Are you hurt?" Diglett: "No injuries. It was scary,but I'm alright. It's all thanks to the Seven-Team." Deema: "Injured? If it wasn't for your leathery brown skin,you wouldn't get injures." Pikachu: "AHHAA!" Diglett: "Oh stop that,blonde girl!" Dugtrio: "Thank you for everything. You're heroes." Molly: "Well,thank our Magnemite friends. We wouldn't do this on our own,right?" Dugtrio: "Oh,right! Thank you so much." Magnemite 1: "NO,NO. IT VAS DE RIGHT THING TO DO,AND..." Magnemite 2: "HOW BOTH OUR EVOLED-A FORMS ARE JOINED-A TRIOS...I FELT A CERTAIN-A KINSHIP-A. AFER ALL,POKEMON MUST-A HELP EACH-A OTHER." Dugtrio: "I'm impressed. Thank you again. We must be going. Seven-Team,thank you. Farewell." Diglett and Dugtrio borrowed away. Magnemite 1: "VE BE ON OUR WAY,TOO..." Pikachu: "Wait. Wait,boys." Magnemite 2: "WHAT IS IT?" Pikachu: "Well,how would you like to...join us?" Magnemite 2: "JOIN YOUR-A TEAM?" Molly: "Yes. We couldn't have done the job if you two weren't around." Pikachu: "RIght. I thought we would need more help for our rescues later on."(to the guppies)"And kids,you think so too,right?" Gil: "Yeah!" Nonny: "Yes." Goby: "Yep!" Deema: "Oh yeah!" Oona: "Yes. More members needed!" Pikachu: "So,how about it boys?" Molly: "Join our rescue team. What do you boys say?" The two Magnemites looked at each other and snickered. Magnemite 1: "REZCUE TEAM? DAT ZOUNDZ FUN...." Magnemite 2: "BUT...IF YOU-A NEED US TO RUSH-A OVER TO RESCUES...WE NEED-A SOMEWHERE TO LIVE-A CLOSE BY." Magnemite 1: "IZ DERE ANYWHERE VE CAN LIVE IN DIS AREA?" Gil: "Ummmm...well...." Magnemite 1: "OH...DERE IZN'T...TOO BAD. ZORRY,BUT VE CAN'T JOIN YOU. ZEE YOU." The two Magnemites left,and the Seven-Team remains. Oona: "That's too bad." Goby: "I guess we need somewhere Pokemon can live if we want them to join the team..." Pikachu: "We can...let's go out to Poketucky tommorow." Deema: "What do you mean?" Pikachu: "There's this interesting shop called the Wigglytuff Club." Nonny: "Cool. What is that? Pikachu: "Well,it's basically to make areas for Pokemon to live...it wasn't open the other day we went to the city. It might open tomorrow. The shop is naxt to the Felicity Bank. Usually,Wigglytuff is there. We might be able to get some useful information there." Molly: "Alright,so that's what'll do tomorrow. We'll go down to Poketucky." Later that night,while everyone was sleeping,once again,Gil was dreaming. (Gil's Dream) Gil,once again,was in a green vortex. Gil: "....Again....it's that dream again. That someone...who could it be?" He hears voices. Gil: "Hey. I can hear the voices better now." A ghostly-looking woman appears in front of him. Gil: "Huh? A human? Our role? W-wait. Tell me more!"(drifts off)"No,wait...I'm drifting off...." (Dream Ends) *BGMD:RRT Day 5